


Hit me hard and leave me to die (because I won't ever leave you)

by Kalisca



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you here?" He asked, not even stirring under her appreciative gaze on his tight shirt.</p><p>"To finish what we started all those nights ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me hard and leave me to die (because I won't ever leave you)

**Author's Note:**

> The events happen right after Resident Evil: Damnation, so RE6 didn't happen yet. Also, I might have a gun kink with Leon/Ada.
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

"Nothing's really changed." Leon's eyes darted around the room as he muttered to himself and ignored Hannigan. Discarding his phone, he walked to the door to leave, but a knock startled him. Nobody was aware of the hotel he was staying at… Perhaps it was the room maid… but Leon knew better. He looked through the bull eye, but of course there was nobody on the other side. He took his gun and kept it hidden behind his back before he opened the door. He sighed when he saw no one, although he knew very well what was going on. He turned around and there she was, sitting on the bed and smirking at him as if she owned the place.

"It was way too easy to trace you, Leon. One might think you laid it all for me to find you."

"What do you want, Ada?" Leon asked her. "I was on my way out."

Ada pointed a gun at him, still smirking. "No you're not. Drop your gun and come sit with me, handsome."

Leon eyed her as she took a shot of his drink right from the bottle. She licked her lips, probably knowing the effect she was having on Leon. He dropped his gun like he was asked to.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not budging under her appreciative gaze on his tight shirt.

"To finish what we started all those nights ago." The look in her eyes made him take a step forward, but she made a tsk and shook her gun.

"I thought we were beyond threatening each other."

She rose from the bed, a small smile gracing her pink lips, and approached him until the barrel of the gun bumped into his chest. She trailed it down slowly, and Leon forced back the instinct to defend himself and just stood there before her.

"Go sit on the bed, handsome," she said once more, but there was a kindness to her voice. Leon obliged her, slowly walking to the bed and sitting down as she joined him.

"Why does it have to be so tight?" She pondered out loud, still looking at his shirt.

"Why does it have to be a dress?" He asked back, eying her rather short dress. One pale thigh was exposed through the part of the skirt, and it was all too inviting for Leon.

"A little temptation never hurts the eyes." She winked.

"That, it never did." He inhaled sharply when she suddenly straddled his lap. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling, his face right before her cleavage. He looked up to watch a smile widen Ada's lips before she was dragging her small gun along the curve of his cheekbone, down his cheek and to his full lips.

His blue eyes flared for a second, he was almost tempted to throw her off him, but the warmth of her mixed with the cold of the weapon made him shiver in ways he didn't think was possible.

"Not that I am where I want to be…" she purred, her empty hand stroking his hair. She yanked hard enough on it for him to follow her movement with a hiss.

"Ada…" he growled, menacing. His throat was exposed to her, and she didn't think twice. She licked a path up to his ear, playfully biting the lobe.

"Won't you do anything to defend yourself, handsome?" That's all he needed. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over in the bed, sprawling her on it. After discarding her gun in his attack, it was his turn to straddle her legs. Using his position before she'd counter, he took her dress and ripped it right in the middle, cleavage to her panties. Or it would have, had she be wearing any undergarments. Leon's cock hardened at the display, pale breasts breathing hard and soft-looking stomach leading to a place Leon wanted to bury his head.

"My, so quick to act," Ada chuckled, her voice calm if it wasn't for her rosy cheeks.

"Years of waiting kept me with little patience," Leon replied. He lowered his head and took a pink nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Ada moaned and gripped his head. He ravished it before doing the same to the other one, until they were red and perky and Ada was breathing hard, teeth biting down on her bottom lip to keep her from voicing her pleasure. He pressed a kiss on her mouth to make her stop, ravishing it like he dreamt of doing so for many years.

Leon tasted like whiskey and honey and so fucking good that Ada bit his lip until he bled. Leon hissed and swept his tongue across the small cut.

"Really, is that how you wanna do it?" At her wicked smile, he kissed her again, bruising her lips with his teeth. His hands stroked her soft sides, followed the curve down her thighs and back up to her breasts. Ada's were trying to remove his shirt, but their position wasn't allowing her a lot of space. Leon helped her and he sighed in annoyance when his pants wouldn't go. Ada laughed and watched him as he straightened and struggled a bit before he finally was free. Ada only had a glimpse before he pressed himself between her thighs. She could feel all of him. He bucked his hips into hers and she gasped, digging her fingers around his muscled arms. He kept his brazed blue eyes on her face as he stroked the inside of the thighs, slowly inching towards the place she ached the most.

Not very much with patience, Ada took one of his teasing hands and placed it herself on her cunt, moaning softly. He chuckled and pressed harder into her folds, rubbing her clit. When she tried to reach down for his cock, he resisted and instead used his second hand to shut her up.

"Let me," he hushed, bracing himself on his knees to tease the entrance of her vagina.

"Stop keeping me waiting." She gasped when he put two digits in her. He knew what he was doing, for soon Ada was whimpering, moving her hips in synch with his movements. She groaned in dismay when he pulled away.

"Now who's impatient?" Leon lurked her. He leaned over to the side of the bed to retrieve his pants, and Ada took this moment to push him off her. He had expected it, so he landed on the floor without great damage, but what he didn't expect was a lapful of that beautiful woman who'd climb on him like she belonged there. She rolled her hips, rubbing her mound against Leon's cock trapped underneath her. Her gaze was dark and full of lust, and Leon quickly ripped open the condom he'd retrieve in the pocket of his pants. Ada stole it from him and rolled it down his shaft, fisting it once she was once. A few jerks and Leon thrust in her hand.

"Ada…" She smiled and positioned herself before slowly sinking down with Leon's guidance. He watched as her expression changed from amusement to abandoned pleasure. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, placing her hands above his head to begin to move. Leon's ass was already a bit numb by the hard wooden floor and he had to keep his head up to look at her, making his neck strain, but Ada Wong was rutting on his lap, so he folded his knees for his feet were firmly planted on the floor. He kept his hands around Ada's waist and met her hips with thrusts of him own, to which Ada moaned loudly. She was panting, sweat dampening her pale skin, and her bottom lip was red from abuse by this point.

"Come here," he murmured, bringing her down to him to kiss her deeply and without restraints. He flipped them over with his hips, and they both groaned when the movement made his cock sink fully into her. He took one of her legs up his shoulder and pounded into her cunt while he worshipped her beautiful neck. She leaned back her head to let him have more access, her nails digging into his back. This position allowed his pelvic to rub against her clit, and it was perfect, Ada could already begin to feel that tight feeling inside her.

"Leon," she moaned before she came apart, her stomach spasming. Leon slowed his thrusts, but didn't stop, letting her recover before he sped up once more. Her sensitivity changed into pleasure before she knew it, but her ass and back were killing her.

"Wait, let's change positions," she said, unhooking her leg from Leon's shoulders. He rolled off her at her light push, and he lazily stroked himself. Ada climbed on the bed on all four, turning her head to look wickedly at him. Her position allowed a wonderful view of her backside, and Leon promptly knelt on the bed behind her. Without a second to warm her, he returned in her with a snap of his hips. They both moaned in delight.

"Go hard," she said.

"Of course you let me do all the work," he replied, but executed himself. The bed creaked in protest but neither cared at that point. Leon leaned over and wrapped an arm around her to stroke her clitoris in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Ada crisped her fists on the bed sheets, moving her hips backwards to meet Leon's. She could feel his torso, all of those muscles against her back, the way his thighs would harden against hers and how strong his fingers were on her cunt. His hair brushed against the nape of her damp neck, and she turned her head towards his face. They kissed breathlessly as Leon mercilessly pounded into her, making her cry inside his mouth. He could feel his release coil inside him, and he'd make sure Ada would come with him. He was almost frantic now, grunting and panting and his arms numb, and he filled her completely with his cock before he came hard. He managed to keep his fingers working on her pussy until she followed in bliss, spasming around him, which made his orgasm even the better. He blinked back to reality when Ada let out a low chuckle, stretching under him. He rolled off her, breathing deeply in her scent one last time.

She looked down at him. She didn't say anything and laid down while he removed the condom, tied a knot in it and threw it in the bin without missing a beat. They gazed at each other for a moment, still taken in the afterglow of their orgasm. Ada braced herself on one elbow to brush back some ash blond strands from Leon's face, her fingers next finding his cheek to stroke it. He put his arms around her and brought her down against his chest, where she nested her head.

"Now what?" He asked. He began to brush her hair, admiring its softness.

She smiled against him, a finger creating loops on his flat stomach. "Now what?"

Leon chuckled.

**The end**


End file.
